Dreams and Sleeping
by J-awesomeness
Summary: “I wish I fall asleep correctly tonight!” That's what Aelita wishes on her first night on Earth.


**Dreams and Sleeping**

It was her first night on Earth. She would have to sleep: the one part she had been dreading. She never slept in Lyoko so she had assumed she wouldn't have to on Earth. And besides, she didn't even know how to sleep.

Thinking it would be difficult, Aelita decided to ask people how they fell asleep.

"Well, Princess, I like to put on my headphones, listen to the coolest music, close my eyes, and then I'm asleep," Odd grinned. Aelita thanked him and then went to Jeremie's room.

"I'm usually at the computer at night. On the rare occasion that I'm not falling asleep at the keyboard, I like to read computer manuals until I fall asleep. I hope that helps," Jeremie told Aelita, a wishful expression on his face.

Still clutching her purple and pink notepad and matching fuzzy pencil, she walked over to where Yumi and Ulrich were sitting.

"Hey, guys. I was just wondering if you could tell me how you go to bed at night. I've read at least twenty books on it, and Jeremie tried telling me how. I _still_ don't get it so I've been asking everyone how they fall asleep. Do you mind?" Aelita recited. She had told the same story to Odd due to the bewildered look he had given her. She held up the heart decorated notebook, ready to take notes.

"Sorry, Aelita, but I have soccer practice. See ya!" Ulrich responded, grabbing his soccer ball and his green and orange shin guards from the ground. After he got his things, he ran to the soccer fields.

"Well, Aelita, since he's gone I guess I'll feel comfortable telling you how I fall asleep. Just promise you won't laugh, okay?" Yumi inquired, blushing.

"Of course, Yumi. Why would I laugh?" Aelita told her.

Shrugging her shoulders and still as pink as Aelita's hair, she said, "Well, I fall asleep by looking out the window and wishing on a star. It's always the same wish, but it never comes true. Then, I hold my doll I got from my grandparents when I was three. It makes me feel safe… because it's a warrior that is in a stance from Pencak Silat," Yumi told her, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh! Thanks, Yumi," Aelita said gratefully, walking away from the awkward scene.

She ran back to her dorm, checking her notes.

Muttering to herself, she said, "Well, I can't use Odd's method because Jeremie told me music was a waste of time. I don't have any computer manuals so I can't be like Jeremie. I could always wish on a star, if I knew what one was. I also don't have any dolls to hold." Aelita frowned at her results. She couldn't do anything to fall asleep. What was she going to do?

She sat on her hot pink blanket, then, as if a light bulb shone over her head, she got a brilliant idea.

She skipped to the art room in joy. Glancing everywhere, she finally found the materials she needed.

Until it was time to go to bed, Aelita was making a star doll. Since she didn't know what a star was, she just made a pink bubble with blue and purple spots in it. For the doll part, it was an Aelita holding the "star".

Giggling from her creation, she changed into her pajamas with the A on them that Odd bought her. Then, she jumped on her bed with her doll. Hastily, she got under her striped covers and made a wish.

"I wish I fall asleep correctly tonight!"

* * *

_SPLASH! A crewman gasped as he saw Aelita's body in the water. Seeing this, she looked down at herself. She gawked at her beautiful tail._

_It was a scaly, glistening, rosy tail that looked as though it were gliding in the water. There were specks of purple, blue, and a little green. She giggled, causing bubbles to break the surface._

_Then, wondering if her skin was any different, she put her arm to her face. It was breathtaking! Her mouth dropped open at the amazing sight._

_Her skin was a light, pastel pink. Her open mouth turned into a smile when she went to swim._

_It was as though she was flying! She glided towards thousands of fish. Purple, yellow, green, blue, and pink swarmed her when she tried to go past them._

_After she got past the army of colors, she saw masses of seaweed. Maroon, jade, and auburn clumps floated to the face of the water. She also caught a glance at the divine coral reef. _

_Every color imaginable swayed back and forth with the current. She went over to touch one of the underwater masterpieces when she heard someone calling her name._

"_Aelita? Aelita!" Her friend Odd called, "It's time for breakfast and everyone told me to get you. Get up, please! I don't want to miss the most important meal of the day!"  
_

* * *

"Wha? What… what time is it?" Aelita wondered, waking up from her first night of sleeping.

While Aelita rubbed her eyes, Odd told her excitedly, "It's time for food. Get changed so you can have your first breakfast. Rosa makes the best croissants!" He got a dreamy look in his eye and drool traveled down his chin.

When they got to the cafeteria, Aelita giggled and said, "It's fun to sleep. But I had a vision like Odd does on Lyoko. The only thing is, I don't think it's possible to live with pink skin underwater and have a tail."

"No, that was a dream. They aren't visions like Odd has. A dream is a succession of images, thoughts-"

Odd cut him off and told her, "Jeez, Einstein, don't scare her on her first day!" Then he turned to Aelita and pointed his fork at her. "A dream is like a vision, except you have it at night and it can't come true," he said wisely, taking a huge bite of french toast.

"Actually, Odd, you're incorrect. On my calculations, there is a 94 chance of it coming true," Jeremie debated, a bit frustrated by the way Odd was treating him.

"Yeah, but what are the chances that she could become a mermaid?" Odd questioned, making Jeremie's face turn a light shade of red.

"What was the probability of us finding Lyoko? Obviously, Aelita could turn into a mermaid no matter what the chances are," Jeremie said, cracking his knuckles knowing he had just beaten Odd.

"Yeah, but… are ya sure it wasn't a mistake? Um, but…" Odd stumbled over his words, trying to regain the battle. Losing obviously wasn't his favorite activity.

Ulrich and Aelita laughed at his attempt to beat Jeremie, and a smirk formed on Jeremie's face.

Grumbling something about brains and humor, Odd shoved his delightful croissant into his mouth.

* * *

Yeah, so I think I'm in love with writing about Aelita's first night on earth. lol My other one is titled **Her First Night **Yeah, I know, how obvious is that? I actually got this fic idea from a previous story I wrote that I didn't like. GASP! I'm recycling stories! lol Anyway, I hope you like this fic. I lovurssss my dream scene because, well, I love dreams! :p Please review!

Oh, I forgot to tell you guys! The bit where Jeremie says dreams have a 94 chance of happening, that isn't true! I just made it up because I couldn't think of a number. Teehee.


End file.
